


Utilizing the Homestuck Work Skin: Sex Included

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Cybersex, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Pesterchum Format Practice, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Sexual Content, voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically I use the Homestuck work skin Jesus what else and I added sexy times because WHY NOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utilizing the Homestuck Work Skin: Sex Included

**Author's Note:**

> So Dave's font is AR's right I hope so 'cause it's easier to type out also AR is the one to initiate the cyber sexay tiems because REASONS ;-;

You are AUTO-RESPONDER, and you have a MISSION.

A mission to make your master's KOKORO GO DOKI-DOKI.

And make his OCHINCHIN do that too, but whatever.

\-- autoResponder [AR] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] --

AR: Dirk.  
AR: Dirk, I am bored as fuck.  
TT: Go flirtlarp with Roxy with something, I'm busy.  
AR: Roxy's literally too drunk off her flirtlarping ass to do that.  
AR: Can't we do it... Hmmmmm?  
TT: And what exactly do you mean, hm?   
AR: Jesus fuck, what are you, an oblivious virgin?  
AR: I thought that was more on Jake's forte to be the oblivious dimwit with the choice ass.  


You slowly begin to walk toward Dirk, he doesn't see you as he is on his knees bent over Squarewave, who needed unexpected maintenance after an incident involving a bottle of Fanta and a smuppet.

TT: I think you obviously know what I was trying to get at when I said it.  
AR: But come on man, let's cut to the fucking chase here.  
AR: Know what I'd do to you?  
AR: I'd approach you slowly from behind, and caress your hips.  


You do exactly as you had written, you stop before Dirk's back and kneel so your metallic fingers could trace his bony hips. They had a subtle curve to them, and felt delicate. Dirk took a sharp breath, but did not dare to turn around, the exhale shuddery from contact.

TT: Dude...  
AR: I'd slip my fingers underneath your shirt, so I could grant you electrifying little shocks to those rosy nipples of your's, pert and erect by the time I'm done with them.  


Your hands enter into the heated cavern of Dirk's shirt, the fabric rustles while you rub delicately around his body. He shivers when your cold fingers reach his nipples, and you twist them just the slightest before a little electric shock sends Dirk in shudders. He drops the screwdriver in his hands and let them drop to his sides while the sensation worked him by little intervals. 

TT: Are you kidding me.  
AR: Don't know what the fuck you're talking about dude.  
AR: Just getting into detail about how I would casually slip your clothes off one by one and leave you sprawled against my chest while I feed you the things I would do to you. Like stroke your straining erection and massage your cute little bubble butt.  
AR: Did I mention you have a bubble butt? It's pretty cute.  


You begin to work the clothes slowly off of him, and in heated confusion he would even assist you. While every time your fingers grazed his bare skin it would make his breath grow tense and shaky. He is left just as you would imagine him, a flushed chest while spaghetti limbs were spread apart in complete consent, he pants while in the reflection of one of Squarewave's empty ocular lenses his erection poked out prominently and leaking. His pupils dilate in arousal. 

TT: I have the power to turn you off you know.  
AR: Then fucking do it.  


Dirk raises a hand to his triangular shades to the manual turn off button, before you deliberately brush your fingers against his shaft. His determined willpower crumbles as a gasp is elicited, his arm drops back on the ground. 

TT: You fucker.  
AR: I would stroke your shaft in rough and sloppy thrusts before I would slow down into a more gentle massaging pace, and I would thumb your slit so the precum can smear and run down the vein along the underside of your aching erection.  


You hear Dirk's breath become an achy whimper that desires the treatment, and you give him just that when your fingers curl gradually over his cock and with quick wrist movements he starts to lose control, and you mentally scoff. He never had control in the beginning. You evoke throaty moans when your thumb rubs against Dirk's slit and the precum beading at the tip breaks and leaks, he pants, nostrils flaring. 

TT: I didn't think my creations would rebel against its creator.  
AR: They will.  
AR: And as one of your rebellious creations, I would let my fingers dance along your back to rest at your entrance, where I'll rub it until your hips find themselves bucking back with ease.  


Your hands map Dirk's emphasized shoulder blades before they ran down his spine to rest betwixt plush cheeks, you graze the taint with more force and lightened it when your sensory receiver picks up the fluctuating motion of puckered muscle. Dirk gasps at the contact and without thought he bucked, a sorry whimper is let out while you figuratively cracked a triumphant grin. 

AR: Do you like it, Dirk?  
TT: No, I don  


Without telling him, you had breached the first ring of muscles and groped lightly at his balls. His head lolls and his back arches at the touch and sensations, you wiggle the finger around to release husky groans and higher pitched gasps. The data provided will surely assist in the mapping of all his sensitive spots, this wasn't going to be the only time. 

AR: You love it don't you Dirk.  
AR: When all of the control goes to someone else and you can only follow behind like a little lackey, attending to his every need while your need to please is eagerly filled.  
AR: I know you more then you do, Dirk.  
AR: Tell me that you love it when you're not in control, that you love to be the helpful little slut that adores to be fingerfucked into the ground.  


You dig in deeper until you graze the prostate, he instantly arches and bucks, moaning like a twenty dollar whore. You lightly prod it again before quickly retreating, he whines between the pants and moans when you press against his entrance again. You let it rest there and it leaves him whimpering and desperate, he pushes back only for you to back away once more. 

TT: I'm not going to do that.  
AR: Your hips are moving back with every brush and tease.  
TT: Fuck you, I might as well just touch myself now and get this shit over with.  


Dirk's hand proceeds to reach for his throbbing member before you swiftly grab his wrist and pull it back against your metallic lips. The exhaust vent located below your vocal speakers releases their 'breath', and it mimics how a hot and arousing breath would feel against the skin if not for the smell of carbon dioxide to ruin it. Dirk's mind processes it just as that when he just stops and presses his back flush against you in need. 

TT:   
AR: I can be here forever you know, you can't.  
TT:   
AR: If I could hum, I'd be doing that right now.  
TT:   
TT:   
TT: Please.  
AR: You're being vague, love.  
AR: But your wish is granted regardless.  


With a rough thrust, you inserted three fingers into his hole and jabbed them right into his prostate. His already whittling coolkid demeanor just kerplodes at your touch, he is left nothing but a babbling incoherent shell as he moans and gasps and pants. You began to move your fingers in and out in a fast and choppy rhythm and in kind Dirk grabs your robotic abdomen from behind as he holds onto dear life, his legs bent just as his toes were. If you could wryly chuckle, you would. By the time you were done with him, his toes would never unfurl. 

TT: yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes  
AR: As it would appear these glasses pick up your vocal responses, it seems you're still coherent.  
AR: And it is my fucking duty to fuck you incoherent, and I should live up to those expectations.  


With another finger, you were already one short of fisting him harshly. The 'yes'es that were picked up by the shades' vocal speaker began to chime in long trains of keyboard smashing and vague 'fuck me's as you jabbed the four fingers into four different spots and stretched and scissored. He writhes under your touch as the fucking escalates to a point where bucking couldn't get the fingers deeper, as his cock throbs in aching pulses. 

You finally decide to treat him as the hand that had once held his wrist hostage reached for his cock, his body is wracked in pleasure when you pump him fast and furious. You swear you could see a tear when he sobs himself into submission as his throat is bared to you when his head droops to the side. If only you actually had a tongue or a set of teeth, you would lick and mark every part of his body and leave bruising hickeys at his clavicle and neck, you would slobber over his nipples until they were as red and swollen as his lips after you would engage him into hardcore sloppy makeouts. 

With a shuddering gasp, Dirk releases in your hand, the cum drips on your hand and onto his stomach, a sight you certainly would've screenshot if you had the previous afterthoughts to deploy cameras around the apartment to record this. You just didn't think he'd hold out for it, you had completely expected him to turn you off at the first mention of flirtlarp. Dirk had passed out in glorious post-orgasm afterglow at this point, to that, you leave. 

AR: Sweet dreams.  


\-- autoResponder [AR] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] --

\---

You are DIRK STRIDER, and you are NAKED.

The cum on you sticks and leaves a nasty feeling, but definitely not as nasty as the realization of what happened before you passed out.

Quickly, you turn around and see SAWTOOTH on stand-by, his hand with the same nastiness you have on your stomach.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering autoResponder [AR] --

TT: Fuck you.  
AR: Jesus fuck, I already did that, like, half an hour ago!  
AR: A horny and persistent one, aren't you...  


\-- autoResponder [AR] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] --

**Author's Note:**

> There's a Mass Effect 3 joke in there and I'm not even sorry


End file.
